


Alive

by LilNeps



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Hospital, happy Kate is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rays of sunshine filtering through the curtains woke her up gently. It was nice, really, the best  feeling she had felt in quite a long time.</p><p>A happy fic about Kate because she is precious. A birthday gift for a dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

The rays of sunshine filtering through the curtains woke her up gently. Stretching lightly, she sighed contentedly and looked around. Everywhere she looked, all kinds of colours decorated the otherwise white room: cards, flowers, balloons... It was nice, really, the best feeling she had felt in quite a long time.

«Good morning, Kate. How are you feeling today?» A nurse with a kind smile entered the room, addressing her gently.

«I'm well, thank you. It's hard not to be with all the gifts I've received.» The nurse laughed at that, nodding.

«Yeah, I can imagine. I can't wait for my turn to be over so I can bring some flowers to my little sister too. She hates the white walls.» The nurse kept on chatting with her, making Kate happy, but her brain had started to think about something else, an idea popping in her mind.

 

«Of course I don't mind! What you're doing is really kind. My turn ends in five minutes, so wait for me, okay?»

She had just finished tying her hair up when the nurse - Lily, she learned - stepped in her room again, dressed in casual clothes.

«Let's start with some of the flowers?»

 

With one last "get well" balloon in hand and a pink bouquet in Lily's arms, they made their way to the last stop of the day. They were exhausted, but happy: everyone's reaction was wonderful.

«Amber, it's me.» The nurse knocked on the door softly, before opening it a little to peek inside. The happy squeal coming from inside made Kate giggle as they stepped into the room.

«Look what we brought you! This is Kate, and these are her gifts.» She immediately put the flowers into an empty vase while Kate stepped forward and offered the balloon to the little girl.

«Nice to meet you.» She smiled warmly as she watched the girl's face light up.

«Thank you thank you thank you!» As soon as her little hand wrapped around the thread, she hugged her before the older girl could say anything.

«Look how happy you are. Kate, thank you so much. How can I repay you?» Lily giggled, patting the girl on the head lovingly, who didn't want to let g.

«Well... Amber, what's your favourite animal?» She looked down at her, sweetly.

«Bunnies! They're so cute and they're so fluffy and soft!» She finally let her go, looking up at her with sparkling eyes and surprising her.

«Really? They're mine too! Could you draw me a bunny, then?» Amber squealed in delight again, nodding excitedly and making her sister laugh.

 

«Good morning, Lily. How are you?»

«Hey Kate. Had to do a night shift so I'm running on caffeine until I get off, to be honest. How are you?»

«I'm doing well, thank you. How about Amber?»

«She's getting better, thankfully. Oh, yeah! She asked me to give you this.»

«Oh, the bunny drawing! It's adorable. Could you tell her I love it, please?»

«Sure thing! She'll be really happy.»

«...um, Lily? Could I ask you a favour?»

«Of course, what is it?»

«I've got my sketchbook, but I don't have anything to draw with...»

«No need to say more. I'll bring you some pencils at the end of my shift.»

«Thank you...»

 

The pencil moved smoothly on the paper, creating thin lines in light grey. She felt free.

The drawn bunny next to her stared as her hand moved slowly in the quiet of the room, before that silence got broken by the lively chirping of the birds outside.

She looked up, out of the window, at the sun half hiding between the trees, at the way the sky was slowly painted pink. It was too early to be awake, but it calmed her mind.

She shifted her gaze to the drawing next to her, smiling.

«Thank you, Amber.» She turned back to the paper in front of her, content and determined. She had something to work on again, and a reason to.

She had never felt this alive.


End file.
